My December
by RawrTheDinoLycan
Summary: Yuuki wasn't the one Kaname saved that one pure, blood soaked December morning. It had been Zero, a hunter, who had just watched his family be slaughtered. As the child grows can he and Kaname heal each other's scars? Or will circumstances wrip them apart
1. Intro

Ki††y:;: Hey guys! I am so sorry I haven't been updating Bitten Love, but I will be updating it very soon! I just had some major writer's block *sweat-drop*. Anyways I was bored one day and listening to Linkin Park's version of 'My december' when I thought of this idea. Please review and I hope you enjoy!

Warnings: Not all ages in this story will be accurate with the actuall Manga, in fact a lot of stuff will be different so their really shouldn't be any sspoilers X3. Also this is a slash story, meaning it is a story that is homosexual in nature and involves two males showing their love for one another in a non platonic way. If this offends you then please exit my story for I will not take flames simply because of the gender of the pairing. Thank You!

Flames: Will not be accepted because of slash or because you don't like the pairing or my work. If you don't like it than hit that pretty little back button on your computer. Constructive criticism is welcomed and appreciated. Please forgive spelling/grammar errors, I have yet to find a beta. Please review because it encourages me!!!

**Dis**claimer: I do not own Vampire Knight and am making no profit by writing this story. If I did than their would be hot smexy homosexualness in every part of the manga x3

**Claimer**: I DO own this plot and story line, so please do not copy my idea or rewrite my story without my direct permission. If somebody does this than please tell me so I can bite their heads off X3

ENJOY!

______________________ThisBeALineFearItBetches___________________

White was one the ground, a blinding white. A Heaven on Earth some may call it, a Heaven turned into a Hell. The Kiryu Mansion stood in flames, melting the white around it. Bodies were strewn everywhere, both inside and outside the crumbling building. Their listless eyes stared into nothing and there wounds remained open, blood spilling out; tainting the pure ground.

_Red, such a pretty red._

In the middle of the wreckage sat a child no more than 10 with wide blue-silver tinged eyes. They were not innocent, as most children, but neither were they cruel nor tainted. Silver hair clung to the boy's head and over shadowed his eyes gently before falling to his neck, barely reaching his neck. He was pale, and his white clothes almost camouflaged him in his surroundings. So pure, so untainted; Only marred by the red dying his clothes and slowly seeping into the ground.

_"Such a pretty red, such pretty blood"_

The voice echoed, so loud against the silence, so quietly whispered through the boy's foggy, pain-filled mind. Such a dark voice though. Though not quite getting through to the numb boy, the sound did make him look up. Only for his dull silver eyes to clash with violent red ones. The man before him was beautiful, there was no denying that fact, but he was also terrifyingly ugly. The aura around him, the sheer violence, made him hideous. A wide fanged smile split his face and a low chuckle escaped him. He stalked towards the still boy, his red eyes seeming to eat away at the child's soul. Silver eyes only regarded him with a strange look, as if just realizing he was there. The boy wasn't scared. Why should he be? He's one of the most talented hunts there is and he is still but a child. There isn't any possible way this man, this creature, could hurt him.

_But look at what he's done to the family_

A sense of hopelessness washed through him, and rendered him useless. Was it his fault this happened? They died because he couldn't protect them. Maybe it it's best if he dies as well. At least he would join his brother in the afterlife. The thought brought a strange sad smile to his lips. The creature in front of him froze, but then got rid of his hesitation. So what if the kid was sad? As long as he got a good meal then who really gave a damn. The boy just sat there as the creature approached, and for second it seemed like this would be the easiest meal he'd ever had. The boy just sat there, but his eyes did close and he waited for the feeling of pain and then just sweet darkness. However, the only thing he felt was a warm liquid being sprayed upon his face.

Confused he opened his eyes, only to meet with yet another rubied pair. However, these were different. They were a more vibrant colour and he would've gotten lost in them had he not been stunned by the tragedy and his own weakness. The boy in front of him looked 13 and had long brown hair that fell a bit past his shoulders, but still was cut neat and tidy. He was dressed warmly and the snow flakes didn't melt on his skin like it did in the warm blood surrounding him. His pale arm was outstretched and covered in the vile creature's blood.

"What's your name?" the boy caught sight of fangs when the other spoke, but just continued to stare with listless eyes, _his voice is beautiful_. Though he knew he should fear for his life, he didn't. He merely questioned as to why this strange boy had saved him. Why had this vampire saved him?

_He save me._

The thought was unwanted in the younger one's mind. All his life he'd been trained to hate these creatures. These animals who lived off human lives, who fed off their sustaining blood. They were disgusting. Vile. Evil.

_But he saved me_

The thought was unwanted in his mind. A war waged on in his conscious. Should he tell this stranger his name, and therefore give him some access to his free will, or should he just refuse and be insolent to the man (_creature?) _who just saved him.

"Zero," his voice was strange, even to his own ears. It was lighter then usual, nothing but a whisper and very hoarse. The boy just looked at him with those haunting ruby eyes and kneeled before him, so fast he himself almost didn't catch the movement. Still numb the boy looked at him, the vampire was emotionless but tilted his head lightly; as if curious of the mortal boy in front of him. Before Zero could blink the boy had a hand gently cupping his cheek. On instinct he leaned into it. It was cold, colder than the snow surrounding them. But Zero didn't care. He didn't care that the boy in front of him was nothing more than the monster which he'd just destroyed. The monster that had killed his family and took Ichiru with it. No, all he cared about was that feather light touch. His only connection to the real world.

Even though his eyes remained closed he could feel the slight smile/smirk being sent his way. He slit his eyes and saw the red ones before darkness took him. He could have sworn those eyes had turned brown.

_Such a pretty, pretty brown._


	2. Chapter 1

My December (Kaname and Zero Yaoi){:}Chapter One{:}

Ki††y:;: Hey guys! I am so sorry I haven't been updating Bitten Love, but I will be updating it very soon! I just had some major writer's block *sweat-drop*. Anyways I was bored one day and listening to Linkin Park's version of 'My december' when I thought of this idea. Please review and I hope you enjoy! Also thank you guys SO much for reviewing! I swear you made me faint with happieness X3 I LOVE YOU PEOPLE! YOU ARE THE BEST EVER!

Warnings: Not all ages in this story will be accurate with the actuall Manga, in fact a lot of stuff will be different so their really shouldn't be any sspoilers X3. Also this is a slash story, meaning it is a story that is homosexual in nature and involves two males showing their love for one another in a non platonic way. If this offends you then please exit my story for I will not take flames simply because of the gender of the pairing. Thank You!

Flames: Will not be accepted because of slash or because you don't like the pairing or my

work. If you don't like it than hit that pretty little back button on your computer. Constructive criticism is welcomed and appreciated. Please forgive spelling/grammar errors, I have yet to find a beta. Please review because it encourages me!!!

**Dis**claimer: I do not own Vampire Knight and am making no profit by writing this story. If I did than their would be hot smexy homosexualness in every part of the manga x3

**Claimer**: I DO own this plot and story line, so please do not copy my idea or rewrite my story without my direct permission. If somebody does this than please tell me so I can bite their heads off X3

ENJOY!

Review Responds:::

Jin Reizei: **Hi, thank you for reviewing Luv! Sorry that this chapter is so short, and sucky :/ I'll explain why it's so effed up at the end.**

Oceanmegami: **Oh thank you! I hope you enjoy the chapter x3! And yes, I would LOVE for you to beta!!!!! **

YenGirl: **Hehe, thank you! I sincerly hope you enjoy the story!**

Narubby23: **Thankies! I hope I don't dissapoint with this chapter!**

Setsuko Teshiba:** Thank you for the compliment! Please enjoy!**

Sounds of Jewels: **I think I love you.... Hehehe *kitty grin*. *sigh* If only it belonged to us, if only (but it doesn't) *pout*. Hehehe x3. Thanks, I really hope you enjoy the rest!**

G-17writa: **Thanks! At first I thought I was being too imagerish (I know it's not a word X3) So I am really glad you like it!**

Eyes17k: **I've always been wanting to do something like this, so thanks for reviewing**

Darkness dawn: **Oopsie, sowwi X3 Awe, I bet you can do a fantastic job! **

Okay guys, the reason this chapter is so short and suckish is because my computer is messed up. So I wanted to hurry and get a chapter out while I could. Don't worry, the next chapter will be SO much BETTER! Hehehe!

______________________________ThisBeALinefearItBetches!_____________________________________

_This night, like that one 1 year ago, yet a life time ago as well._

Gentle silver-tinged eyes gazed out the window at the pure drops of white which fell from the dark clouded sky. The landscape of Cross Acadamy was blanketed in the fragile snowflakes, causing everything to be shrouded in a land of white. Unlike the day so long ago, yet not so long, crimson did not flood the ground and mix with diluted drops, tainting and painting a canvas of a massacre. It was still new to him, this place where _he_ had left him. The man who took care of him was also a bit strange, and his cooking made Zero green (and not with envy either...).

It was all so new to him and he hadn't adjusted quite yet, even though it has been a full year since the murder of his clan. A year since _he_ had dropped him off.

_:::Flash Back a Year:::_

_Headmaster Cross' eyes widened at the sight of Kanam, a pureblood __**vampire**__, carrying a small child in his arms and standing at his door with such a calm expression on his face you would think he'd done it all the time. Well, _this_ certainly isn't what cross had in mind when he'd gone to answer the insistent knocking upon his door._

_Though the sight of the bedraggled child did soften his eyes. Although he still wondered...._

_"The child is of the Kiryu clan. During the night a level E murdered the others." at the sight of the Headmasters incredilious look Kaname continued," I suspect he was ordered by another pureblood to do the slaying. The boy is the only survivour." At this Kaname looked down at the boy gently cradled in his arms, the almost non-existent curling of his lips about sending Cross into an early grave._

_As he took another look at the child Kaien almost cried. The boy was drenched in blood, wether it was his own or his familys Cross could not tell. Hesitantly he reached out a hand to touch the pale child's soft silver hair, brushing tressess from his forehead. As his fingers lingered to carress the boy's face the body stiffened and moonlight eyes shot open. Cross froze, not thinking to bring his hand back....._

_"OUCH!" Kaien cradled his hand. _He **bit** me!_ Cross opened his mouth to say something (all the while being over dramatic with those accusing crocodile tears running down his face.) before he froze, stopped breathing, and almost choked on his own spit._

Is he laughing?

_Why yes Kaien, yes, the __**pureblood**__ prince was letting out a low chuckle. Reverberating throughout the whole room. Silence reigned for what seem like hours, though of course was only a few minutes, before Cross came to his mind and noticed Zero shivering. Shaking away his shock, awe, and almost anerism he ushered the two hurriedly inside._

_The chocolate haired vampire gracefully sat on the couch, child still cluching to his chest, eyes wide and guarded. Being careful to not get too close, Kaien sat on his heels and stared into the scarred child's eyes. His face come over with his usual gentle smile and kind eyes._

_"Hello Zero-kun," said boy narrowed his eyes, Kaien took no notice,"I'm Kaien Cross, but you can call me whatever you like." Taking a deep breathe Kaien felt as if a dagger had twisted into his chest. "You'll be living here with me Zero-kun." The blankness in his eyes scared the hell out of Cross, they seemed to stare right through him into a dream. Or a nightmare._

_Zero started as he felt arms tighten around him. Glancing up moonlight gazed into soft chocolate as the boy stared into the eyes of the one who saved him._

_"Who are you?" _Is that my voice_, he wondered, it didn't sound like his voice. In fact, it was barely a sound at all. Nothing much more than a whisper and hoarse, though he couldn't tell wether that was from screaming or the shock. He prayed it to be the latter, what would his parents say if they heard him screaming because of a vampire?_

Mom.... Dad.....

_Before he had time to grieve a silken voice interrupted him. "My name is Kaname." _Pretty_, Zero gripped tighter onto the pureblood's bloodstained shirt._

_**Such a pretty red, such pretty blood.**_

_The child dug his head into the pureblood's (though of course he didn't know that) neck, weeping silently and cursing the tears which fell from his eyes. He fell asleep before he noticed the sad eyes staring down at him, nor did he feel the arms cradling him to a softly beating heart.(1)_

_:::Present Time:::_

_Kaname, where are you?_

His parent's death had been tramautizing for the youth to witness, for months after that one night he did not speak. The only sound which left his throat were the screams from his nightmares. For those first few months he had learned his saviour was one of _them_, the strongest of them all. He'd been wary, glaring at the pureblood whenever he was in sight. After all, the screams of his clan still rang in his ears as crisp as the wind carrying them through his mind.

On one particular night though, his dislike for the pureblood changed. In fact, he could go fars as to say that...

_:::Flash Back:::_

_"It's you're fault Zero," blue eyes glared accusingly down at the quivering child. A female voice sneered beside the male, "You let us __**die**__." Identical orbs shot daggers in their cold gaze, "You __**killed**__ us."_

Please no, I tried to help; I tried to save you! Mother, Father, Brother!!!

_The scene changed drastically and no longer did the three stand before him. In their place lay the mangled corpse of a woman, silver hair dyed red and mouth open in an eternal scream. Beside her lay the torso of a man, his guts spilled out upon the blood stained ground while his legs rotted a few feet away. Zero felt his heart burn and stop, taking a step forward. _What?_ he looked down to see what he'd stumbled upon. _No, God, please no!

_Fearful eyes stared down at the massacred remains of Ichiru Kiryu, his head twisted the wrong way, eyes gouged out of their sockets, cuts littering his frail body. _

_"You didn't save us!"_

_Zero screamed as all of a sudden his whole clan was upon him, wrenching him apart from the inside. A million blades sliced his body as they dug into him, biting and scratching. One plunged their hand into his chest and Zero let red tears roll down his cheeks. No! It hurt so badly! Agonizing. _Just let me die!_ As his heart was torn and twisted from his body he looked into his murder's eyes._

_Twin orbs stared into his own, a maniacal grin across an identical face._

_"Zero."_

_Wrentch!_

_"Zero.."_

_Twist and a scream._

_"Zero."_

_Screaming, screaming!_

_"__**ZERO!"**_

_Zero's eyes shot open, hand lashing out with a gripped knife, legs twisting under sweat soaked covers. A strong grip stopped his own, calm brown eyes meeting his own, a flicker of some strange emotion dissapeared before the child saw it. Panting, Zero attempted to yank his hand from that of the older boy's -though he failed of course- and instead was yanked into a warm embrace. He stopped fighting, he almost stopped breathing, he just went limp and tried to shut down._

_For minutes they sat in silence. The calm before the storm. Than, the dam broke._

_Gripping tightly to his lifeline, Zero wept. _

_"I couldn't save them. I watched them die. Please, please, why didn't I help them? Why did I just watch?! Why? Why? Why?!" tears ruined Kaname's shirt and soaked his skin with the salty water. As Zero cried, Kaname took his time in replying, his deep, silken voice slightly calmed Zero._

_"Little One, you could not have done anything." The prince hugged the child closer to his own body, "Do not dwell on it." _

_Once again silence dominated the room, only the occasional sniffles coming from the boy as he regained his emotions. Exhausted from the strain, with Kaname's heart steadily creeping him back to uncosciousness, he didn't notice the last word escaping his lips._

_"Kana... me..."_

_Nor did he see the soft smile that single word brought._

_:::Present Time:::_

He _cared_ for the damn vampire. A vampire?! Dear God what was he becoming?

The doorbell brought him from his memories and he quickly stood, straining to walk calmly to the door. He'd be _damned_ if he let Kaname know how much he missed him.

As he opened the door his eyes, as expected, met those of his saviour's.

"Kaname." his voice was sweet and soft, bringing a smile to the pureblood's face as he greeted him with a hug, wrapping his longer arms around the child.

Zero closed his eyes and leaned into the embrace, basking in the attention he so rarely got from the Kaname's visits.

Kaname allowed his own eyes to slide close, inhaling deeply the scent given off from the child's hair; a mix of earth, pomegranate shampoo, and something else purely Zero.

Yes, the rare visits were something they both cherished, though you'd have to pull his nails to get Zero to admit it.

Who knew they happy times would pass by so quickly?

_____________ThisBeALineFearItBetches________________________

(1) Drat, I can't remember, do the vampires here have heartbeats? Oh screw it, now they do X3

Basically this chapter was for quick purposes and so you guys won't be completely lost in the next one! Haha, the next one I'll skip ahead to the good part (Where Zero is a disciplinary committee and such)! There will be a lot of comedy (hopefully) and a dash of romance in the next one! So don't give up on me quite yet Luvs!

Also I am sorry for all the spelling mistakes, no beta (yet) and my spell check has fucked up along with my internet. Sowwi!

3

Ki††y


	3. Chapter 2

Ki††y: *coughs horribly and moans before shoving herself under the covers*

Black Magic: well hey guys! Kitty is feeling horible so im suppose to posst this stori for u :]. oh & kitty would like me 2 say this. *ahem*...........

OH MY FRICKIN GOTH! HOLY SHIZNET! I Love you guys, all of you, and this chapter is for you and I only wrote it because of you! *Throws Zero AND Kaname plushies out* Nyah X3

Warnings: Not all ages in this story will be accurate with the actuall Manga, in fact a lot of stuff will be different so their really shouldn't be any sspoilers X3. Also this is a slash story, meaning it is a story that is homosexual in nature and involves two males showing their love for one another in a non-platonic way. If this offends you then please exit my story for I will not take flames simply because of the gender of the pairing. Thank You!

Flames: Will not be accepted because of slash or because you don't like the pairing or my work. If you don't like it than hit that pretty little back button on your computer. Constructive criticism is welcomed and appreciated. Please forgive spelling/grammar errors, I have yet to find a beta. Please review because it encourages me!!!

**Dis**claimer: I do not own Vampire Knight and am making no profit by writing this story. If I did than their would be hot smexy homosexualness in every part of the manga x3

**Claimer**: I DO own this plot and story line, so please do not copy my idea or rewrite my story without my direct permission. If somebody does this than please tell me so I can bite their heads off X3

ENJOY!

_______________ThisBeALineFearMehBetch________________________

_Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep!_

"Ahk!"

_Crash_!

"Headmaster?"

_Crash!_

"Duck it's going to blow!"

....

"KAIEN!"

Zero took deep breath and tried to calm himself, all the while glaring flaming swords at the man currentally trembling beneath the kitchen table. His left eye was twitching every once and a while but he managed to still pull off the look with all his frightening-ness. Breathing deeply once more he gazed around at the flour covered kitchen, that had once been spotless might I add, and at the countertops which were splattered with... Something..... It might've been pancakes?

_I think it moved_.

Zero inched away from the twitching abomination.

"Okay Kaien-san I'm going back to my dorm. Please, please, don't cook anything until classess are over!"

Cross just nodded meekly before he jumped up and, with crocidile tears streaming down his face, exclaimed.

"Nyah Zero-kun, why don't you call me Papa?!"

His reply was the slamming of his wooden door.

____________ThisBeALineFearMehBetches___________________

Rays from the sun glared down onto the mass of students at Cross Academy. It shone off the black gates and into the eyes of the swarming girls who were trying to breach them and cross into the Moon Dormitories; the brighteness blinding them every once and awhile. Which is something Zero was extremely greatful for since he had to keep the demonic females back.

He growled when one attempted to sneak pass him and she hurriedly got back into the mob. Damnitt didn't they ever give up? A shove to the shoulder told him that, no, the demon witches did not give up. Oh well, let a prefect dream, let him dream.

"Miss, get back in line," seemed like the most used phrase of his life. Not word, no, phrase, the most used word would have to be.....

"KANAME-SEMPAI!"

"IDOL-KUN!"

"WILD-SAMA!"

"SQEEEEEE!"

_Holy crap I just went deaf._

The moonlight haired boy twitched at the almost ear-shattering squealing of his peers as he struggled to hold them back while they tried to tidal wave towords the beautiful beings exiting the black gates which sepeated the dormortories. Their pale skin almost glowed with the slowly fading light of the fading day, eyes the colour of jewels piered through any regular human's soul with surprising aloofness; much to the ever-growing dissapointment of the female, and sometimes male, followers of the bunch. With their sheer perfectness they could get away with anything, afterall who could ever think that such beautiful beings were capable of anything nasty, disgusting, _immoral_?

_Monsters hiding in a human facade, blessed by their breath-taking looks, luring humans to death._

Slowly the Night Class students waltsed through the walkway, seperated from the pack of animals by the familiar face of Zero. Said prefect groaned as shouts went up from the Day Class mob, begging for the other students to accept their White Day gifts. He tried desperately to keep his calm coldness on his face, his usual detachment for anything and everything around him. 5..... 4..... 3.... 2.... 1.....

"Lady's, thank you for your presents." And just like that everything was calm again. Finally having a chance to breath Zero risked a glance over his shoulder, blowing his riske bangs out of his vision. Moonlit eyes met with chocolate brown and Zero barely managed to smother his smile. Kaname, however, had no problem allowing a barely visible tilting of his lips to creep across his face. With a slight nod of his head Zero silently thanked the pureblood for calming the mass.

The small gesture didn't pass by the sharp eyes of the other ivory students, though none commented on the lucridesy of a human nodding at a _pureblood._ They were smart enough to keep their comments and inquiries to themselves, some honestly not caring while the others were a bit afraid to question their leader. They were like a pack of dogs following their Alpha.

But in every pack there is a trouble maker.

"Well hello girls!" The smooth, though energetic voice caused the girls to swoon, some boys to sweatdrop, the Night Class to roll their eyes, and made Zero develop a twitch. Aido waved cheerfully at the love-stricken females, goading them and encouraging their hopeless charades. Same old, same old.....

Wait.

"Aido, step away from her." Zero's narrowed eyes met the golden hues of Aido's, a threatening glint in their usually ice depths. Aido released the girl, who pouted at being pushed away from her _Idol, _and glared at the prefect; about to make a snarky retort before capturing a glimpse of Kaname, who's sudden auburn eyes barely narrowed at the noble. Biting back and reeling himself in Aido contented himself with just huffing and turning to saunter towords some other girls.

Keeping himself in check Zero barely managed to not let a shutter pass through his body. It wasn't that he feared the Night Class, he was just wary of what they were. Kain. Aido. Takuma. Shiki. _Kaname._

_Beasts in human forms._

_Vampires._

_______ThisBeALineFearMehBetch___________________________________

Zero internally wince as yet another groping, giggling girl presented her White Day gift to the vampires, who barely masked their annoyance. The only one truly not annoyed was the blonde Takuma, and that's only because he was too damn polite to be annoyed. Though the females were approaching the opposite class they were doing it in an orderly fashion. Thanks to Zero of course.

Said boy sighed when someone gave Kaname a rose, very very pretty rose, with a long healthy green stem, thorns cut away (not that they could've hurt the pureblood) and beautiful, ruby red petals........

Groaning silently and closing his eyes the prefect looked away. He couldn't stand that colour. The only colour which brought up his self-repressed past. Crimson red, _such a pretty red_, contrasting against the ivory hand that held it, _tainting the pure innocence of snow which surrounded it. _ Images flashed through his mind, the images of his nightmares, the reasons why he can't sleep, the reason why he was so _wary_ of the Night Class.

While caught up in his thoughts Zero damn neared jumped out of his skin when someone brushed against his hand. He didn't do that of course, that would've blown his facade. He looked over and met the eyes of a sweet, and nervous as hell, looking girl.

"H-hi Z-ze-zero-kun." Fidgeting around she hesitantly held out a small chocolate with her puny and, Zero noted with a shake of his head, shaking arms.

_You've __**got**__ to be kidding me._

Sadly though, no, life was not joking around and look at were that left poor, poor Zero. With a skittish girl trying to not piss herself and/or faint from the blood rush going to her cheeks. And although he was slightly creeped out and more than confused the boy decided to hold back his twitching. Ah, so nice ain't he?

Hearing the warning bell chime through the courtyard Zero shrugged off some more crazy fangirls and cleared his throat.

"That's the bell, get back to your classess or you're gift will be the detention slips in your boxes." Knowing to take him seriously the reluctant girls parted for the Night Class and went to attend their classess, grumbling all the way about anti-social prefects.

A few yards away from the tense silver head caramel eyes watched with a detached sort of affection (well, at least detached from the look of them). Though the affection was quickly hidden when scuffling reached acute hearing. Turning his pale face, Kaname gazed from beneath his chocolate fringe to see a Day Class girl walking towards him with a nervous smile on her face and awe in her eyes. When she came in front of him she timidly raised her hands, which clutched a thornless wine rose.

"Here Kaname-sempai, happy White day!"

"Get in your dorms!"

Letting out a frightened squeak the girl shoved the rose into her idol's hand and then quickly scurried inside with the rest of her friends. The pureblood looked at the offending flower with amusement before tilting his eyes to stare at the prefect now leaving the area to sweep and make sure it was fangirl free.

As Zero turned around from shoving the last fangirl off to her room his eyes locked with deep caramel and a miniscule smile spread across his face. Almost naked to the invisible eye, though Kaname's sharp eyes caught the slight tilt of lips and an answering one stuck on his.

Once the prefect was safely out of eyesight Ruka let an inquiry slip.

"Are you really going to keep that?"

Emotionless eyes stared at the spot where Zero had been, flames licked at crimson pettles, and Kaname held nothing but ash in his hand.

_______ThisBeALineFearMehBetch______________________

_A shadow shrouded room, filled to the brim with silence and a morbid sense of calm. Ringing sounds of absoloutely nothing piercing the air. So peaceful, so dreadfully aweful. Though silence did reign supreme, stillness did not. Over in a corner, a black abyss of a corner, a figure shook. Head tilted, kness drawn, arms wrapped around them in a futile effort to feel safe. The figure, for with the shadows creeping and crawling in every nook and cranny possible it was impossible to tell the figure's gender, made no noise. Not even the sound of breath drawing in, breath pushing out, not even the sound of a heart beat. Everything stood mute. _

_Sudden light flew through the room, making the darkness slink and shift to stay away from the burning light, even though it's dim luminescence did not quite reach far enough to blanket the room. The source came from a lantern, which hung swinging slightly in a pale and feminine hand. The only character that could be seen of the woman, for surely it was no man, was her porcelain hand. The rest of her was covered possessively by a cloak as black as the darkness surrounding it. _

_Though a feeling of calm regulated from the mysterious woman it was tainted and poisoned. A false sense of security, like a black widow wooing her husband to mate than disposing of him afterwards. Though her aura was most likely to help bring peace it did the opposite for the slender figure shaking uncontrollably in the corner. _

_The dim light casted over pale skin, across skin stretched tight over bone, carressing naked flesh and revealing it to be darkened and bruised. The dimness was enough to lighten up bruises so old they were green, fresh wounds infected to leak puss, scars imbedded deep within sickly pale skin. _

_Stepping closer, though dainty feet left no sound in their wake, the woman leaned into the person. Now blonde hair leaked from her hood and cascaded down her breasts. A glint was reflected by the light of the lantern, revealing sharp fangs set in an insane grin. Her free hand lazily trailed across one beaten arm and the figure froze. The quivering stopped and pale arms turned starkly white, blue veins potruding from the flesh and bones. The hand, however, did not stop it's exploration. Uncaringly it stopped at one open wound, which still bled from unkown causes, and traced around it, barely a hare's breath away. _

_Blinding pain shot through the poor soul, sharpened animalistic nails digged into the blood, wripping and and gripping righ to the bone. With a haughty smirk, barely visible with the seemingly dimming light, the woman clutched, dug, and broke. For the first time a sound echoed in the silence in the form of an agonizing scream......_

Screaming Zero shot up from his bed. With a foggy and hilusinating mind the stumbled up, he had to get rid of the darkness. He _had_ to. He didn't make it, sweat had soaked his blankets to his skin and they twisted and curled around his legs. Still trapped in his hellish nightmare Zero struggled to get out of his forced caccoon scratching and clawing desperately at his covers attempting to get loose. He did so by sheer will and feel off his bed. Still in a pani-ridden state he stumbled his way through his room, knocking over his chair and pile of text books in the process.

Tripping right into his desk he shakily tried to turn on his lamp light. Frustrated by his uncooperating limbs the prefect growled, quivering and finally knocking over the lamp. Startled by the crash Zero let a curse fall from his lips before feeling along his wall grasping for the light swiitch. Clammy fingers found it and, still quivering like a madman, immediatly flipped it on.

At once bright light flooded the room, causing Zero to curse and flail his arm over his eyes. Once he deemed himself adjusted to the sharpness he lowered the bare arm, which stilll shook. Gazing around Zero allowed his mind to settle and think. _Damnitt, that same dream_ again he cursed into the silence of the room. Completely ignoring the mess he had created the prefect allowed his body to slump against the stark wall, which he used to slide towards the carpeted floor. Curling his knees and his arms he laid his head atop them, in a fashion eerily similar to the one in his dreams.

_No, not dream, a nightmare,_ a nightmare which had visited him regularly for two years now. It never changed, wait, no, it did change. Sometimes the woman had a wip with her, somtimes a knife, and Zero would witness the atrocities done to the person before starting awake in a panic. After each one he would have to turn on the lights, he had to or the darkness would suffocate him like it did the one in his nightmare. It would claw at him and choke him until it was finally banished away into the corners of his room, where the light couldn't reach. Only then would he slide down in a tired daze, still feeling trapped and useless.

It isn't his fault, it is just a nightmare, it is _not_ real. _Then why do you feel so useless and pathetic?_ a voice whispered cunningly in his ear. Or his head, whichever it was (he couldn't honestly tell, for all he knows he could be going batshit crazy). Zero mentally told the voice to go to Hell (He did not want to say it out loud, that _would_ be insane).

Shaking and clutching his head Zero gasped and tried to calm himself. Curling up tighter into himself, refusing to let tears of frustration leak from his eyes, one sentence slipped from his mouth.

"What the hell is wrong with me?!"

_ ______________________ThisBeALineFearMehBetch_________________________________________________________________

Auburn eyes looked out a large victorian window, gazing at the white dormitories spotted beyond the obsidian gate, which melded in with the darkness around it. A curious tilt lit them up, all but hidden behind an emotionless mask. Golden eyes caught sight of it though and a soft voice filled the silence.

"Kaname?" Takuma did not inquire as to why the pureblood had let his attention waver from the proposal of the Council, who had requested he attend one of their riff-raff parties in return for a large donation which would go towards Cross Acadamy. Eyes not wavering from their gaze the vampire set his mind back onto the task at hand. Though he already knew his decision he was questioning why the Council, full of power hungry vampires, kept asking him to grace their little suares. He, as well as everyone else, knew that one reason was the fact that he _was_ one of the last remaining purebloods in the world. His attendence would draw a lot of attention, which would no doubt be in the Council's advantage for whatever scheme they had come up with. But he was quickl ygrowing tired of their insistent begging.

After all, did they honestly believe their mention of a donation would sway Kaname? He had more than enough money, money that insured Cross Acadamy would never fall on hard times.

Dismissing his thoughts the chestnut haired teenager, though in reality was _quite _ old enough to be considered a man, shook his head. Taking the answer for face value Takuma quietly nodded, ever present smile brightening his beautiful cherub face. Wishing Kaname a final goodnight, to which the pureblood returned, the noble left the pureblood to his wonderings.

Crimson tilted eyes held their gaze on the dormotories catching sight of the light which had lit up in one of the windows. Lips tilted downwards they broke their contact only to look at a digital clock, which sat idly upon a ebony oak desk, that blared 4:30 A.M. in angry, bold red numbers.

Willing away the slight worry biting his chest Kaname turned from the window and continued with the papers stacked neatly atop his desk. Though the time for sunrise was arrising the pureblood did not feel sleep dull his senses, and until he did he would not heed it. Picking up a parchment, which was no doubt yet another marriage proposal, the pureblood dismissed his worry completely.

To bad it didn't work.

_____________ThisBeALineFearMehBetch___________________________________________________________________________

Ki††y: *Moans in pain still lost somewhere under the covers*

Black Magic: *Interpretes moan* Kitty says thank u 4 bn so patient w/ her and SHE FRICKIN LOVES YOU! she is also sorri she cld not reply to reviews but she will start dedicating each shapter to a reviewer to show them her luv. she 3's you all!


	4. Chapter 4

Ki††y:... I'M BAAAAAAACK! *Readers die of heart attacks* Happy 2012! A new year, a new beginning XD *readers revive and chase after me with pitchforks*

**Warnings**: Not all ages in this story will be accurate with the actuall Manga, in fact a lot of stuff will be different so there really shouldn't be any spoilers X3. Also this is a slash story, meaning it is a story that is homosexual in nature and involves two males showing their love for one another in a non-platonic way. If this offends you then please exit my story for I will not take flames simply because of the gender of the pairing. Thank You!

**Flames**: Will not be accepted because of slash or because you don't like the pairing or my work. If you don't like it than hit that pretty little back button on your computer. Constructive criticism is welcomed and appreciated. Please review because it encourages me!

**Dis**claimer: I do not own Vampire Knight and am making no profit by writing this story. If I did than their would be hot smexy homosexualness in every part of the manga x3

**Claimer**: I DO own this plot and story line, so please do not copy my idea or rewrite my story without my direct permission. If somebody does this than please tell me so I can bite their heads off X3

**SPECIAL THANKS TO: **Everyone who pm'd me, everyone who reviewed, everyone who added my stories to their favourites/story alerts, and everyone who added ME to favourites/author alerts!

_ThisBeALineFearMehBetch_

Zero stood in front of the mass of students, his lone body separating them from the walkway which the vam- Night Class would walk down. For once he did not glare at the noisy individuals, rather he just stared listlessly at the ground. A rather blue aura could almost be seen permeating from him. His crossed arms and tilted head gave the girls a chance to edge closer then they normally would, toeing the fine line normally enforced with iron steel by the prefect.

While wondering how far they could go they were quickly distracted (since they all had the attention span of a chipmunk) by the opening of obsidian gates. With inherited flourish the porcelain Night Class walked down the walkway, approaching the distracted prefect and horde of students.

Still perturbed by his dream Zero was lost in a haze. Everything around him seemed sluggish and unreal. His subconscious screamed at him to wake up, but his mind was trapped within the halls of his nightmare. Within the darkened room with that haunting creature, her claws skimming up and down his arm before plunging into an open wound. The agony and fire, the thoughts of ceasing to exist. Zero pulled out of his train of thought and wondered instead of the flash of lavender eyes that woke him up out of his nightmare. Silver eyes...

A feather touch to his shoulder jolted Zero out of his wanderings. Flinching briefly he glanced at the pale hand that had grazed him, which now stood limp at the side of its owner.

Kaname gazed silently at the brooding teen before him. He did not let the disappointment he felt show when the teen flinched from his touch; centuries upon centuries of living had made him cold and calculated, and he would not allow one moment of hurt to shatter all that teaching.

_The memories of whips against bare flesh were all too clear._

"Kaname," the prefect worried his lower lip, the word barely a breath, yet he knew the other heard. He had not meant to flinch away from the other's touch. In all honesty that touch- oh, oh soft hands- usually brought him comfort, a feeling of safety. _Usually_. That word was not associated with Kaname because everything about Kaname was sure and set in stone. After all he was not a man-_ vampire-_ who was anything less then concrete; however, that touch (_the same one that held him in that blood soaked snow)_ awakened something in the boy. Triggered a sense of Deja Vu and caused his head to pound. The memory was at the back of his mind, the memory of who Kaname's touch so reminded him of...

Slightly confused at the younger's silence and glazed look, Kaname was hesitant to touch the youth again. Not two seconds later the glazed look left suddenly sharpened violet eyes and Kaname resisted the urge to tilt his head in confusion, instead opting to peer closely at the hunter. He refused to admit he was frustrated that he could not read Zero. He would be damned (no pun intended) before that happened, twice over if he ever admitted it to someone. He was a vampire lord, he had no weaknesses.

_Pained cries, whimpers, pleading, "Please stop, Please stop!"_

Zero shook himself out of his Deja Vu, instead focusing on the stone still vampire before him. Kaname just looked at him with his usual aloof gaze but something was different. A calculated look now rested in those auburn orbs. _Damnitt,_ Zero internally cursed, _how long have I been spacing out?_ His expression, however, did not show his thoughts. He still had his calm, kind of pissed look that usually graced his rather pale features. Nothing new. Nothing to show how his dream -_no, nightmare, nightmare-_ had shaken him. How he had not been able to rest after he had been shocked awake. The image of lavender eyes still bright and blaring inside his head, but the minute details slowly fogging and slipping from his grasp.

_Something so familiar, a phantom brushing against his skin._

"Kaname-sama, did you need something?" Curious tilt of the head, almost unnoticeable but still there. The pureblood in question just continued to stare with aloof eyes before walking away from Zero and on to his classes.

Zero was left alone, standing in the now deserted courtyard with lavender eyes flashing through his head.

_ThisBeALineFearMehBetch_

_"Shhh, everything will be okay" _

_"AHHHHHH!"_

_"Liars, liars, liars, burn in hell's fires,"_

_"Remember Zero, you are a hunter."_

_"Calm little one, you're safe now"_

_Blood, so much blood. Everywhere, all around him, covering him, choking him. And all he could do was scream._

_"Scream, scream, scream, little lamb, before the wolf gets you."_

Scream Zero did as he shot up from bed, sheets that had not been kicked off during his thrashing were now twined around him, sticking to his sweat-soaked skin. Harsh pants left him as he scrambled desperately to get up on his own feet. A nightmare induced fog hazed his brain and only one thing registered. _Escape._

Zero did not notice when he fell out of his bed. He did not register the pain of hitting his head on the corner of his desk. He didn't remember stumbling to his feet. Or opening the door. He didn't remember the crisp, cool air biting at his uncovered chest. Only one thing flashed through his brain.

_Escape, Escape, Escape._

A tight fear was clutching his heart, scrambling his mind and locking away his sense of protection. His stomach churned and threatened to give up its contents. He panted for breaths but it seemed like his lungs would forever be deprived of the oxygen they so desired. There was fire racing down his throat, tearing it open, clawing for satisfaction. Zero choked back the painful groans which wanted to tear out of his burning throat.

He ran as fast as his jello-like legs would allow him, pushing his trembling hand against any solid surface, trying desperately to maintain his shaky balance.

_Escape, Escape, Escape._

Time was lost to Zero, he did not know how long he stumbled in a weary run, nor did he realize just how far he had ran. Just blazing pain coursing through his body, the mind numbing screams of memories clawing to be recognized. His mind pushed them back into a proverbial chamber. The wonder of a bodies natural defense mechanism.

The terrified prefect dashed throughout the school ground, bumping into pillars and narrowly missing the sharp bark of the trees.

A primal urge had reared its ugly head, driving him to _run run run Little Lamb_ escape. To get away from _the blood raining down like crimson snow_ the silent monster _beautiful blonde hair and demonic red eyes_ which chased him. Finally he collapsed against a tree out by the stables, far from the Acadamy building. The dewy grass cooled his scorching skin and he collapsed on it, pushing his face into the earth as if he were a man dying of thirst who had just found an oasis.

His breath came in short bursts, the intervals becoming shorter and shorter until he was completely hyperventilating. He writhed in agony on the ground, twisting onto his back, arching his body from the earth, and grasping, clawing at his throat. Soon he felt his eyes roll into the back of his head but sweet darkness would not take him.

Instead he saw _red, red, red, red._

_I can't breathe, I am going to die, no, no, no._

_Red splashed against the snow, a bloody, beautiful woman stood before him; she licked her claws gleefully and gave him a faux benevolent smile. _

_**Monster.**__A monster surrounded by red. _

_Red, red, red, red. _

Zero mumbled incoherently, breathlessly he screamed, silently he felt the claws of hell come upon him. There was a burning in his throat, _a hunger._

Zero wept, the tears feeling blissful against his feverish face, so good to the point of pain. The salt entered his mouth and he started to gag, still trying to breathe. A copper taste filled his mouth and clogged his throat.

_Blood._

He writhed and slowly started to choke on his own blood and tears.

He was going to die.

Blackness overtook him.

Unconsciousness, however, did not.

_ThisBeALineFearMehBetch_

Takuma restlessly walked the grounds of the Night Class, sighing every now and again. Sleep still continued to elude the fidgeting noble, a thought that constantly nagged at the back of his mind simply refused to allow him the comfort of sleep. Ichijo would be visiting soon, according to his last letter, and the blonde fretted about what that could mean for Kaname, the pureblood that was like a brother to him.

Guilt made his wrists itch and a steady throb started to beat in his head. Things had become much more complicated then his _beloved_ uncle had originally planned.

Takuma rubbed his temples with closed eyes and imagined Senri holding him. Internally he cursed the photo shop that had taken his lover to Europe.

The throb intensified, eyes snapped open, nostrils flared, and Takuma gasped, his elongated fangs becoming hypersensitive.

Blood permeated the air. Not human, no, it was too tainted but it was close.

_So, so close._

He shook his head before following the scent. If he didn't get there before some of the more untrained vampires then all hell could break loose and Kaname would be called from his rooms. The pureblood wasn't getting enough sleep as it was, Takuma would be damned if he let the elder be disturbed over something so trivial.

With a sigh he easily jumped over the gate separating the two dorms, landing nimbly on his feet. The scent was closer now, making his throat burn with thirst and eyes take on a red tint, allowing them to sharpen to see the pulse of anything with blood running through it.

Slowly the scent got closer, and Takuma shivered slightly in delight. The blood tablets had nothing on this, nothing on the delectable scent that solely came from fresh blood.

_Hmm, I have to be careful._

Takuma put a cap on his thoughts and crept closer, his moves unnoticeable shadows in a landscape covered by darkness. Above him the moon shone bright, just past her phase of being full. Her light allowed the noble to pick up on subtle things that humans would overlook, his eyes becoming chillingly luminous in her reflection. Under her rays the chaos would unfold.

Takuma looked over sharply at a slight movement that caught his eye. His red tinted orbs clashed with blazing crimson and his breath hitched.

A flash of silver.

_Oh shit. _

In his room, Kaname woke up to the smell of blood.

_ThisBeALine_

Kitty: O.O... This is pathetic, I know ToT. I'm not going to give you guys excuses (and trust me, I have plenty) just know that I'm back and I'm HERE TO STAY! And guess what..

...

*drum roll*

...

You can expect updates **every. week.** (and they will be SO MUCH better than this sorry excuse for a chapter)

Booyah!

*scurries off to hide underneath her bed to protect herself from her faithful fans*


End file.
